Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 11 Page 2
Lockhart urged, “Come on Harry; make the howl nice and loud. Act like you are the beast.” Lockhart, as usual, decided to reenact one of his books to the class, since that was the only thing he could do that didn’t endanger everyone. He always called on Harry, and his second choice would be Gohan, but he focused on using Harry the most. Gohan and Ron laughed hysterically as Harry made the sounds Lockhart told him to make as class finished. Once class ended, Ron wiped a tear from his eye, “Amazing Harry, you could go into show business if you wanted.” Harry glared at him, “Shut up!” Gohan chuckled, “We’re sorry Harry, and we didn’t mean to dog you.” Harry turned to Hermione, “You know what to do now, right Mione?” Hermione blushed while saying this, “I don’t know why I have to be the one to ask him. Why don’t any of you?” Ron answered, “It’s a very simple reason Hermione…. you like him and we don’t.” Gohan pointed out, “Besides, you’ve got the highest grade in this class; it’d work more effectively if you did it.” Hermione mumbled, “Fine, but you three owe me big!” As she went back into the class, the three boys talked to each other. “So, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor is tomorrow, right Harry?” Gohan asked. Harry nodded, “Yep, but it’ll be slim. With those new brooms Malfoy got we’ll be lucky to beat them.” Ron said, “But it’d be an equal game if you and that Nimbus cloud were in the game Gohan.” Gohan laughed, “Yeah, it’s pretty fast alright.” Harry asked, “By the way Gohan, how’d you get the cloud?” Gohan didn’t want to say the whole tale, so he just said, “My dad gave it to me.” Harry said, “You never talk about your family Gohan. I mean, yeah a few things about your mom and brother, but what about your dad and friends?” Gohan answered, “Well, my friends aren’t really my friends, I know them through my dad, and then I knew them as friends. and as for my dad,” Gohan frowned a little while saying this, “He’s dead.” Harry nodded sadly, “I sorry. I know what you mean. Both of my parents are dead and I never even knew them.” Gohan smiled and reassured Harry, “Don’t worry about me. It’s not that big of a deal, I’m used to this kind of stuff happening to me.” Harry looked at him with wonder, and Gohan laughed nervously as he thought, Stupid idiot! Why did I say that? I mean, yeah I’m used to my dad and other people dying but I shouldn’t have said that. now he’ll wonder what I mean. Ron shouted, “He fell for it!” Harry and Gohan turned to Ron. Gohan asked curiously, “What?” Ron pointed to Hermione, now walking towards them. they walked down the library as Ron talked. He said “The git fell for it! He never even looked at the name of the book. Man we hit the nail on the head when we chose to use that guy.” Harry agreed, “That guy really is stupid.” Hermione shot daggers at him, “He’s not stupid. He was probably just in a rush for something.” Gohan just complemented, “Good job Hermione, now we can get into the restricted section.” Hermione turned to Harry, “Also, Lockhart told me to tell you if you wanted tips for the Quidditch match tomorrow, just let him know.” Harry moaned, “Does that git think he’s good at everything?” Gohan grinned, “No, just everything that’ll make him more of a star.” As they went into the library, the librarian Madam Pince asked them for the note from Lockhart if they wanted the book. Hermione muttered, “Could I just show you and keep it?” Gohan took the note from her, “What are you gonna do, sell it on EBay?” Gohan gave the note to Madam Pince. Ron said, “You can get another autograph. As long as the thing won’t move he’ll sign anything.” Madam Pince examined it, and declared, “It seems you are all in order. Go ahead.” She showed them the way into the Restricted area. She left them as they found the book they wanted. Hermione read the title, “''Moste Potente Potions''. This is the one.” She flipped through the pages, and found the Polyjuice Potion in seconds. Gohan noted as he looked over her shoulder, “Very graphic pictures for a potion book (he’s referring to the pictures of people transforming).” Hermione said, “This is even more complicated then I thought. Some of these things I’ve never even heard of. And we need a bit of the person we’ll transform into.” Ron looked disgusted, “You mean we’ll need to drink like their hair or something?” Gohan added, “And how will we get these supplies? The only place that has them is in Snape’s private stores,” he then realized what Hermione intended to do, “YOU WANT TO STEAL FROM SNAPE?!” Hermione nodded, “It’s the only way.” Harry argued, “But that’s like stealing from the devil! We’ll get expelled for sure if Dumbledore knows, let alone Snape; he’ll kill us.” Hermione shut the book and looked at the boys intensely, “If you’re too scared to do it fine, we’ll just give the book back to Madam Pince and let the muggle-borns be hunted down one by one.” Gohan gulped, at this moment she scared him like she was his mother, and that was saying a lot. Ron commented, “I never thought I’d see the day when Hermione wants to take risks of being expelled and breaking rules.” Harry added, “That’s like an Oxymoron or something.” Gohan said, “I’m in. how long will it take?” Hermione frowned, “A month to make since some ingredients need to be picked a specific way.” Harry’s eyes bulged, “A month. But Malfoy will have gotten ½ the muggle-borns then.” Hermione nodded, “I know, but we have to risk it.” Gohan couldn’t believe it. They needed to wait a month which would be like a year for the potion to be ready. That was like sacrificing or risking people’s lives for the excruciating, and slim plan. Ron said, “Let’s not worry a lot on this subject. Harry’s still got to beat that git Malfoy tomorrow, or it’ll make things worse.” Harry muttered, “Great, no pressure.” Chapter 12 Category:Fan Fiction